


Pets

by jardinjaponais



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bogart needs his shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Terri! &lt;3

Bogart was a really easy going dog. One of his favorite things was just running around their garden, chasing after his various toys. He wasn't picky about food and he mostly only chewed on the things he was supposed to chew on. He also got along pretty well with all their friends' dogs (he particularly liked Zack's dog Stella) and he liked to snuggle with Brendon in bed when Spencer wasn't around to snuggle with.

What Bogart did not like was going to the vet to get his shots done.

He hopped into the car easily enough on the morning of their appointment (Bogart really liked driving, particularly when he got to be in the front seat) but as soon as he realized where they were when they got out of the car in the parking garage of the office building where their very exclusive vet's office was (highly recommended by Pete) Bogart started to whine and look up at Brendon with big betrayed eyes.

Brendon felt pretty awful but what was he supposed to do? He picked Bogart up to carry him and murmured some calming words at him. Bogart snuggled close and continued to make pitiful noises.

~~~

Clara, the very nice receptionist who'd shyly asked him to sign her daughter's copy of _Pretty. Odd._ last time, smiled as he came into the office.

"I'm so sorry, Brendon. I tried to call you to tell you that there's been an emergency and that Dr Miller will not be available until about half an hour or even an hour later but nobody picked up."

"Oh, my phone was nearly out of battery so I left it at home to charge."

"As I said it might be half an hour or more. Do you want to wait or do you want to reschedule?"

Brendon looked down at Bogart in his arms who still looked most unhappy but at least he seemed to have calmed down a little by now.

"I think I'd rather wait."

"OK. The waiting room is down the hall, second door on the left. Do you want something to drink? There are bowls and a faucet so you can give little Bogart something to drink if you want to." She smiled at Bogart.

"Oh, thanks. And some coke would be nice." He smiled back at Clara and then made his way to the waiting room.

He'd actually never been in there before as he usually went right in to see Dr Miller. It was just a small room with an expensive looking couch, that turned out to be really comfortable, a small table and some lush looking plants up on some shelves.

Bogart ignored the water Brendon prepared for him and just lay down with his head in Brendon's lap. He did glance up at Brendon pitifully every once in a while though.

~~~

15 minutes in Brendon was pretty bored. He'd already browsed through the only Rolling Stone he hadn't read yet and of course he couldn't play any of the games on his phone or complain to Spencer about having to wait since he didn't have his stupid phone with him. Sighing he leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling while scratching Bogart behind his ears absentmindedly.

Another 15 minutes later the door to the waiting room opened but instead of Clara in walked Mikey Way with a cat carrier in one hand and his cellphone in the other one. Brendon sat up straighter and stared.

Mikey finished typing before finally looking up and noticing he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey," he said before putting the cat carrier next to the couch, cooing at the cat that was probably inside for a moment, and then getting comfortable next to Brendon and Bogart on the couch.

Bogart was usually pretty excited about meeting new people but apparently that was limited to places that were not the vet's office and so he barely looked up from his place on Brendon's lap.

Mikey looked first at Bogart and then squinted at Brendon.

"Wait, aren't you in one of Pete's baby bands?"

Brendon grinned. "Well, I wouldn't say baby band anymore but yes, hi, I'm Brendon from Panic! at the Disco."

He hold out his hand to shake but Mikey just looked at it, puzzled, so Brendon turned it into a dorky little wave.

"Hi, I'm Mikey," Mikey said. He put his phone into his hoodie pocket and turned to lean back into the arm rest.

Brendon swallowed down the 'Dude, I know!' that wanted to come out at that and instead asked if Clara had said anything about how much longer it was going to take.

"Clara? Oh, the receptionist lady! Yeah, she'd tried to call me about Dr Miller being late and not being able to see Bunny right away but I changed my cell number since the last time I was here so she couldn't reach me. She said Dr Miller will be here in about 30 minutes but that there was another patient scheduled before me which is probably you."

"Yeah, I don't have my phone with me so she couldn't warn me either."

"Dude, why don't you have your phone?" Mikey looked vaguely shocked.

"It was nearly out of battery so I left it at home to charge."

"Huh, I guess not everyone has a backup phone to switch to while the other one is charging," Mikey said. Brendon blinked. "Um, no."

There was the unmistakable sound of a vibrating phone and Brendon petted Bogart some more while Mikey typed away on his phone.

"So, hey, Pete said something about you and your band nearly being done with your new album?" Brendon asked after about 5 minutes of uninterrupted typing.

Mikey looked up from his phone. "What? Oh, yeah. The music part is all done and Gee is just finishing up the artwork inbetween being a proud new dad who has to take lots of baby playtime breaks." Mikey smiled and Brendon couldn't help beaming back.

"Oh, right. Gerard is a father now, too. Pete was just talking about how he should make you talk Gerard into a play date."

Mikey snorts. "Oh, Gee would be all over that. He and Lindsey have been reading all those parenting books and I think there was something about how it's important for kids to interact with other kids. I don't know, they were also making fun of a lot of those books. But I think they dig kid interaction. And Bandit might still be pretty small but she's already really smart."

"Yeah, Bronx is really smart, too. Spencer and I got him this super awesome toy for his birthday that's supposed to be educational and shit and he already has it all figured out."

They grinned at each other until suddenly the door opened and Clara came in.

"Dr Miller just got here. Brendon, you and Bogart can go right in to see her. Mr Way, just a couple more minutes, please."

Clara left again and Brendon picked up Bogart who gave a little scared woof and got off the couch before turning back to Mikey.

"It was nice meeting you, dude."

Mikey nodded. "Same. Tell Pete to call me about that play date so Bronx and Bandit can start in on their world domination plans." Said with a small smirk that made Brendon yet again grin back at Mikey.

"I so will. See you!"

"Bye."

Brendon looked back one more time before closing the door after leaving the room and Mikey was already back to typing on his phone. A shaking Bogart cuddled to his chest Brendon went to see Dr Miller.

**Author's Note:**

> At the last Camp Sparkle Terri randomly told me that I should write Mikey/Brendon for her. I was mostly pretty o.0 about that request but I did have that one random idea about Mikey and Brendon meeting at a vet in LA. Sadly it never really went anywhere though.   
> Then, a few weekends ago, I actually woke up with kind of an actual story about this in my head and after a while I just had to get up and write this down.
> 
> I don't really know anything much about dogs or vets so... *handwaves*
> 
> **@Terri**: this is more Mikey&amp;Brendon than Mikey/Brendon and even the &amp; is barely there but I still hope you'll have some fun reading this.   
> You're such an awesome and happy-making person, have a wonderful birthday, ok?! Love you! *smoooches*


End file.
